Babysit
by TOONSRULE
Summary: Perceptor, as a sparkling, is cared for by Ratchet when he loses his mother. No slash, pure Perceptor sparkling cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, hey, I'm back! For people who don't know me, I'm normally a 'Tak and the Power of Juju' writer. But I've been drawn to doing transformers, but this is my first so... try to be nice. This was a plot bunny submitted by Cheysuli Night on Livejournal along with a bunch of other plot's... which I intend to write in the near future. Now, for people who haven't read my other stories, I'm entering these stories on my labtop and it doesn't come with word... so no spellcheck for me. If you find a mistake, tell me, but do it nicely.

Chapter One

Ratchet hated Deceptacons, he couldn't possible begin to descrbe how much he hated them. Now he's sure other bots felt the same, but he was one of the few who actually had to watch mechs die. The resent attack on a neutral, yes neutral city resurfaced that feeling.

In a quickend pace, he raced down the hallway after receaving an urgent comm. link. Bursting threw the doors to the operating rooms, Ratchet was met with the sight of two battered bot lying on seperate berths surrounded by medical bots.

"What is it?" asked Ratchet.

"They both just lost their spark." One of the medics answered; Ratchet grimisted.

"This... this is nothing new. Why the urgent request?" The answer was not spoken right away.

"The femme had a sparkling with her." Ratchet's spark stopped.

"Sir?"

"Where is it..."

"...Sir?"

"Where's the slaggin' sparkling!"

"O-out in the waiting room... it's the only place we could keep him for now."

Ratchet exited, the group following, and headed to the room. He found the sparkling, a red and blue mech with a small scope mounted on his shoulder, kicking his legs over the edge of the chair and looking around with a look of curiousity.

"He won't talk," a mech mumbled in Ratchet's audio, " We asked him simple questions, you know... age, name. We got no response."

Ratchet, keeping that in mind, opened the door; the sparkling instantly stiffend, his optics widening in fear. Ratchet bent down till he was optic level with the sparkling, who had moved to the back of the chair and curled into a ball.

Ratchet smiled. "Don't worry little one, I'm not here to harm you." He rached forward and gently rubbed a central wire on the sparkling neck. The sparkling leaned into the touch, his optics flickering. "What's your name little one?"

The sparkling, instead of answering, eyed Ratchet with suspision; he instantly started making scribbeling gestures in the air. The small group of mechs were compleatly confused, but Ratchet understood. Grabbing a mech's clipboard and a pen from subspace, handing both items to the sparkling who promtly began to write. He handed the clipboard back to Ratchet, reading the only word written.

"...'Perceptor'?" the sparkling nodded, "Well, it's very nice to meet you Perceptor." The sparkling clicked and swung his legs happily; Perceptor pointed at Ratchet expectingly.

"Me? ...My name is Ratchet."

"...Ratchet..."

"Yes?"

"Where's mommy?"

Before Ratchet could respond, a medic spoke up with a harsh tone. "Sparkling, such as yourself, didn't concern youself with such trival problems."

Perceptor's optics instantly teared up and he shrank back into the chair. Ratchet, anger rising again, was bot to verbally back-hand the mech when he flet something lightly brush against his leg. He turned back to find Perceptor's arms up, fingers curling and uncurling, gesturing he wanted to be picked up. Ratchet obliged; feeling comforted by protective arms, Perceptor buried himself in the crook of Ratchet's neck.

"Ratchet... mommy's dead, isn't she." Somehow losing his ability to speak, Ratchet nodded. "Can... can I see her?" Ratchet turned and headed for the operating room, but was stopped by the mech who had spoken harshly.

"Sir, you can't be serious. Her spark is gone, there's no point to-" The mech was suddenly bopped in the nose by Perceptor, who exclaimed "You're mean!" then curled back into Ratchet still glaring at the mech. Ratchet laughed at the stunned mech and walked past him saying, "I was about to bark at you, but I believe the sparkling did that for me."

...

Ratchet's spark clenched as he saw the look of dispair on Perceptor's face. Grabbing his mother's hand, Perceptor wrapped her arm around him and laid his head down, clicking. Ratchet gently rubbed the back of Perceptor's helm, who looked up at him with questioning optics.

"I'm sorry Perceptor, I really am. There was nothing we could do. We tried our best, but-"

Perceptor had turned to face Ratchet, placing his hand against the older mech. "It's ok, it's not your fault." He released his grip, curled next to the femme, and placed her arm around him again.

...

"This is rediculos, you can not be serious!" Ratchet was going punch the first mech stupid enough to come near him.

"There's not much else we can do sir."

"But we can't just throw him into a ranom orpahange and then forget about the poor sparkling!"

"Sir, the orphanage takes proper care of younglings and-"

"That's it though isn't it! They have younglings not sparklings, and the idiot mech who says they're the same thing is going to report to Prime in the condition I send them in!" The room was scilent.

"Sir-?"

"If you suggest another orphanage..."

"No, no, it's just... the father was never found. So... there might be a chance he's still alive, but the chances are slim."

"Even if we send out a broadcast, where will the sparkling stay?"

"I am not offering, I don't need to worry about some blubbering sparkling."

Ratchet scowled, "No one asked you to. Ovbiously, Perceptor (He glared at the group of mechs for not using Perceptor's name.) trusts me enough to talk to, he'll probably be more comforted with me."

No one voiced an oppinion, Ratchet took it as a yes, and left to collect Perceptor.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's chapter two! I want to thank everyone for reading this and to the people who revewed, bigger thank you! That's the fastest time people have actually responded to my story so I just had to upload this as soon a possible.

Misao-CG: Thank you for thinking this is cute and yes... you may hold baby Perceptor. Thank you for the cookie!

flamingmarh: Thank you for catching the misspells and such. I didn't think I could the the Beta Reader thing... But I'm really glad I got you interested.

Cheysuli-Night: Yeah! The 'wirting then speaking' will become clear and yes... I'm also looking forward to Ratchet being a mommy.

blood shifter: Yes, yes, baby Perceptor is quite adorable.

Shaymayca1: Thank you for also catching the misspells. I don't really know if my laptop would approve of the firefox idea.

Dragowolf: Perceptor will be very curious, Wheeljack might be in this (new idea), and the father thing wi-... I'm not at liberty to say yet. But I uploaded so stop shouting at me! ;)

mobileholmes: Yes, 'Aw' indeed.

Chapter Two

Ratchet punched in the code quickly, grabbing a slowly sliding Perceptor, and entered his apartment.

"Ok…This is where I live and where you are going to stay." said Ratchet, the lights flickering on. Perceptor's grip tightened as he looked around the unfamiliar space. He was placed on a small chair and let out a small whimper of fear. Ratchet placed a comforting hand on Perceptor's helm.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to the other room to grab some energon." Ratchet placed a small bag on the ground. It was handed to him as he was leaving, the mech said the objects in the bag would comfort Perceptor.

Leaving the bag open, Ratchet entered the second room. He filled two cubes, placing a cover with a small opening, when he suddenly heard a loud squeak followed by a giggle in the other room. He found Perceptor had already riffled threw the bag and had discovered and light-blue, droplet shaped plushy. Perceptor would push the middle, the plushy would squeak, and he would giggle, his leg kicking.

"Alright, come here you." Ratchet lifted Perceptor up, placing him in the crook of his arm. Perceptor kicked his legs, reaching ort for the bottle of energon, and began downing it greedily.

"Whoa! Slow down." Ratchet allowed Perceptor to hold the cube and, using his thumb, coxed the bright liquid down the sparkling's throat. Perceptor hiccupped slightly, his optics scanning the mech holding him. Ratchet removed the empty container and, finding it very discomforting to not have anything in his mouth, Perceptor stuck his thumb in as replacement; Ratchet was a bit confused.

"Hold on Perceptor. You haven't slept in a while and you just drank a cube of energon, aren't you tired yet?"

Perceptor shook his head. "Song."

"… 'Song'? What song?" Ratchet was bewildered; Perceptor pointed to his chest, thinking Ratchet would understand. "It's inside you? I can't do much there."

Perceptor clicked in frustration; he grabbed Ratchet's hand, pressing one finger on his chest. Instantly, a small port opened and a chip popped out. Ratchet gently pulled it out, examining.

"Song." said Perceptor simply and stuck his thumb back in, waiting. Ratchet placed the chip into his own port, his internal systems scanning the new item. A soft lullaby filled the building; Perceptor curled closer to Ratchet, his optics flickering off, and slowly slipped into recharge.

"Goodnight Perceptor" said Ratchet smiling.

……………………………………………………………

He felt warm… really warm… he loved it. Perceptor onlined his optics and found Ratchet was in recharge but still holding him close, he clicked happily. His stomach system grinded, telling the sparkling he needed nourishment. Sliding off, Perceptor hit the ground rather hard but he only clicked and made his way to the next room. Perceptor's curious spark stopped him in his quest (look at all the closed doors and levers to be pulled!) until his systems focused him back to his objective.

Perceptor found the energon device and yanked the lever down. Instantly, energon flowed out, covering Perceptor and the surrounding area. He happily lapped up the energon covering him, ignoring the fact that ever object was being covered as well.

"Perceptor! What are you doing?!" Ratchet stood in the doorway, mouth agape to the images before him. Perceptor, not knowing how mad his caretaker was, clicked happily and held his arms up. He was picked up and promptly placed on the table, Ratchet hurrying to turn the machine off.

"…Ratchet?" He had left to find rags to clean up the mess. When he returned, mumbling angrily to himself, he found Perceptor hiding his face in his hands. Ratchet placed the rags down and picked Perceptor back up.

"What's wrong?" Perceptor looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"Ratchet hate…."

"What? What do I hate?"

"Perceptor…." Ratchet was taken aback.

"No… no, why would I hate you?" Perceptor pointed to the mess, clicking sadly, a fresh wave of tears falling down; Ratchet cradled Perceptor closer. "No, I can't be mad at you about this. You didn't know, but you should have woken me up."

"…Recharge…."

"Yes I was asleep, but you still shouldn't have done it by yourself. Let me clean this mess and then lets clean you," He placed Perceptor down and noticed how dirty he'd become, "I guess I need a bath too."

Perceptor giggled, allowing Ratchet to laugh before starting his cleaning. It didn't take long for the area to be clean and for the bath to be ready to accept a bouncing sparkling. Ratchet slowly Perceptor in the water, but the sparkling waved his arms and legs, splashing Ratchet.

"Hey! Watch it you." Ratchet gently rubbed an internal wire, making Perceptor squeal in delight. Ratchet grabbed the only clean rag he had, dipped it in the water, and emptied the contained water on Perceptor. Curious as to what was happening, Perceptor watched the rag and clicked in frustration as warm water 

ran over his optics. "Well… what are you doing? Don't look directly at it Perceptor."

Ratchet turned to grab a towel when he heard Perceptor squeal again. The sparkling had somehow gotten the rim of him mouth covered with the soapy water. He would blow, forming multiple bubbles that filled the area around Perceptor.

"Alright, let's get you dried off." Perceptor clicked unhappily for being pulled out of his fun, but purred slightly as Ratchet rubbed him dry. "Now let's get some energon, the right way, and relax."


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Primus, I love you guys and gals so much! You have no idea how great it is to have people actually write about my story so fast. This chapter has a cliff hanger-ish thing, so I hope no one gets mad and throws stones, or sticks... or mashmellows.

blood shifter: Yes, that was a fun story to write... even though Perceptor cried a bit.

Elita One: If you find a percy plushie, please tell me, 'cuz I would like one too!

Corona 1: Perceptor is adorable and Ratchet is a pushover... but who wouldn't be for Perceptor?!

Cheysuli-Night: Baby-proofing... that would be interesting. As to how old Perceptor is, I don't really know. He's young but, concidering who it is, is really really smart for his age. And you might be reading into it to far... or are you? dramatic music playing in the back ground

Misao-CG: SOMEBODY needs to take a CHILL PILL... and I think that person is you! Thank you for stressing the cuteness of this fic and I'm also dissappointed at how little Perceptor has in fanfiction. Oh well stands proudly we will support Perceptor as much as we can! ...Now I got carried away, I blame you. THANK YOU FOR THE LUCK!!

Dragowolf: It's fine about the yelling... as long as you don't do what I kind of suggested up at the top. ...Unless you throw mashmellows than I'm TOTALLY fine with that. And, here is the sparkling goodiness I... kind of promised.

Chapter Three

Ratchet had known many sparklings in his life, but he had never known one like Perceptor. He was able to put himself in the most peculiar situations due to the fact, Ratchet noticed, that Perceptor had a very curious spark. Whenever something new appeared, Perceptor would click curiously reaching out, touching, examining, and would sometimes stick the item in his mouth (Ratchet almost had a spark attack when Perceptor had stuck…. something in there). Ratchet could also note when Perceptor liked something or not, each discovery earning its own look of approval or frown of dislike. Perceptor was also very sensitive for a sparkling and took things far too seriously; Ratchet only had to raise his voice slightly before Perceptor would burst into tears. He was also conscious whenever he felt he had done something wrong and Ratchet had to come to the rescue, saying Perceptor was fine and not to worry.

So even though he had never cared for a sparkling before, Ratchet's life had become a challenge due to Perceptor.

………………………………………………..

"No…"

"I'm sorry Perceptor, but there's nothing I can do.:

"NO! …..No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Perceptor hush, you're being a spoiled sparkling."

Clicking unhappily, Perceptor buried himself in Ratchet as the building came into view. Perceptor made a high pitched winning noise, kicking his legs frantically, but Ratchet tightened his grip and continued.

"Hello!" said a femmebot standing outside the brightly colored building, "Welcome to the Sparkling Daycare! How can I help you today?"

"I'm just dropping this sparkling off for today." said Ratchet.

"Oh, alright then! I just need to ask a few questions before you leave." The femme rambled off questions that Ratchet wasn't fully aware of how to answer. The questions done, his CPU still spinning, Ratchet handed Perceptor over. Perceptor tightly and wouldn't let go; his face was lifted so he was looking at Ratchet.

"Perceptor, I need to go back to work. I can't take you with and it's just one day."

"…Come back?"

Ratchet placed their forehead together. "Yes, I will be back, we'll even get a treat afterwards." Perceptor clicked quietly, but allowed him to be handed over to the 

femmebot. Perceptor was forced to wave good bye, the femmebot moving his arm, as Ratchet left.

………………………………………………………

Ratchet quickened his pace; his spark's pounding setting a beat. He was late, really late, for picking Perceptor up. Someone (he wasn't saying names) had put Ratchet in for overtime, 'forgetting' that he now had a sparkling to care for.

"Excuse me," Ratchet busted threw the doors, "I have a sparkling here. I'm sorry I'm late, but I was held up at my job. Is he alright?"

"Yes sir, he's fine. I'll get him for…" The femme was cut off by a sparkling yelling "Ratchet!" and running out of one of the many rooms. Perceptor did a sort of running jump and was caught by Ratchet, who held him close.

"Thank you so much," Ratchet said breathing a sigh of relief; he felt comforted by warm bundle in his arms.

"It's no problem, he was not trouble at all."

They left; Perceptor was practically trying to become a part of Ratchet. He laughed. "Did you miss me?" Perceptor beamed and nodded yes. "Good, now, it's time for that treat I promised you."

……………………………………………………………….

Perceptor's glossa darted in and out, greedily lapping up the energon ice cream. Ratchet laughed quietly, enjoying his own treat. "Slow down Perceptor."

The sparkling finished quickly; his face and hands covered with the sweet sticky substance. Ratchet couldn't contain it anymore and laughed at how… cute Perceptor looked. He picked the sparkling up and placed him in his lap, holding him so he wouldn't go far. Grabbing a hand full of napkins, Ratchet wetted them a bit before wiping Perceptor's face.

Ratchet was vaguely aware of a nagging voice in the back of his CPU. He looked up; he was unnerved to find a mech staring at them from across the street. Perceptor, noticing Ratchet had stopped, followed his caretakers gaze.

"Ratchet… looking at?" Ratchet snapped out of his trance, looking down at Perceptor.

"Nothing little one."

……………………………………………………..

Perceptor squealed, attempting to grab the suspended toy, but Ratchet pulled it away and blew warm air into Perceptor's internal wiring making him laugh. A large blanket had been rolled out, Perceptor on his back being played with. 

Ratchet brought the toy down, ruffling Perceptor's neck wires, and allowed the sparkling to rap his arms around it. Ratchet rapped corners of the blanket around Perceptor, rubbing his helm gently as the lullaby played. Perceptor drifted into recharge, one arm holding the toy the other had a grip on Ratchet. Cradling Perceptor closer, Ratchet's parental instinct kicked in and lightly kissed the top of Perceptor's helm……………

Ratchet snapped out of recharge by a loud knocking. He stiffly stretched, surprised he wasn't sore than he was, and opened the door. The mech from before stood in the doorway, leering down at Ratchet.

"…Can I help you?"

"Medic Ratchet I presume?"

"…Yes." The mech pulled a small package out of subspace and handed it to Ratchet.

"This is for you; it contains something that concerns the sparkling."

"Wha-?"

"I can't stay long, it will become clear once you open that."

With that said, the mech turned and disappeared into the night, leaving a very confused Ratchet.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back, did you miss me! I'm actually suprised how quickly I'm uploading them, but the next chapter might take a while because I'm going to be really busy this weekend. DON'T THROW STONES AT ME!

Corona 1: Why wouldn't Perceptor be 'soo damn cute'. And yes Ratchet does make a good father, doesn't really help much when the twins are involved.

blood shifter: You aren't suppose to figure out the mech because he's going to be a reappearing OC, I don't know if I should give him a name or not. And I'm updating!

Elita One: NO! I'm not that mean! Ratchet losing Perceptor pfht you'd have to be heartless to do that.

flamingmarsh: You will never find out waves hands mysteriously, I'm kidding.

Cheysuli-Night: That does sound good. You are so close! You'll find out in this chapter who the mech is... kind of.

mobilehomes: Yeah for mysteries!

Dragowulf: All will sort of be answered in this chapter.

Chapter Four

Perceptor bounced happily on Ratchet's lap, who was holding a holo-picture of a femmebot.

"Mommy!" Perceptor tried to grab the mini femme, but his fingers brushed threw; he clicked in confusion.

"It's only a picture, she's not really there." Ratchet said, hoping he sounded happy even though the sparklings sadness was seeping through. Desperate to grab something, Perceptor continually reached out, his optics welling up, until Ratchet placed the holo-picture down and held Perceptor closer.

"I'm sorry… she's gone. But I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." As if to prove his point, the holo-picture turned off, the femme disappearing. Bewildered, Perceptor quickly faced Ratchet and saw him still there.

………………………………………………………….

Ratchet was never one to believe in something as trivial as miracles; he believed in coincidences, but not miracles. Until the bouncing sparkling Perceptor entered his life.

Never really like the outdoors, Ratchet would barricade himself in his apartment or medical office unless he was called out for something important. Perceptor, on 

the other hand, loved it outside. Everything out of the stuffy apartment was new and always changing. His favorite area was this small park where the only organic life grew. It was small, barely noticeable, but Ratchet had made it one of his stops whenever he was out with Perceptor. If not, the sparkling would sulk and would not talk (or click) to Ratchet.

"Perceptor be careful." called Ratchet as the sparkling toddled off.

He reached his usual spot, a bush with bright blue flowers blooming. Perceptor gently touched one of the pedals; the flower closed and Perceptor squealed in excitement. He was suddenly drawn away by a strange sound; Perceptor found a slowly running river. Curiosity rising, Perceptor reached forward to touch the surface. Slowly… slowly………….. slowly………………….. Perceptor lost his center of balance and started falling in. His arms getting wet, nose brushing the top, Perceptor was picked up.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again." said Ratchet, a bit more harshly then he meant to. Perceptor welled up, whimpering, and buried himself in the crook of Ratchet's neck.

"Ratchet hate…." Perceptor sobbed silently, shoulders shaking, Ratchet's own shoulder becoming wet. Ratchet walked back to their seating area. Perceptor was laid in Ratchet's lap, tears still streaming. Ratchet let him cry it out, rubbing the back of Perceptor' helm.

"I couldn't hate you, don't you ever think that."

"Ratchet hate?"

"Never, you're a living miracle…."

……………………………………………………………

Perceptor snuggled closer to Ratchet and continued with his afternoon recharge. Ratchet, however, was wide awake, reading a data pad. Normally said pad would contain medical reports; but today, Ratchet was reading a letter that was with the package.

_Ratchet,_

_I'm thankful to Primus for having delivered my son to someone like you. I've heard of your many achievements and I thank you for caring for Perceptor. I'm sorry if my friend scared you, his is a bit intimidating, but I need to tell you this. I'm unable to tell you who I am but, yes, I am Perceptor's father and I'm very much alive. Do not think badly of me for not coming to receive Perceptor, but now is not the best time. As you know, the war has hit a critical time and I am needed. I'm no warrior or medic but I'm still valuable to the Autobot cause. I left my family shortly after Perceptor was sparked, but I hoped to take the war away from them. Unfortunately my wish did not happen. I ask, no, beg you to care for Perceptor until I can get him. I will provide for as much as I can. The holo-picture is from me, consider it a sparkday present from me. I sent it early so he would have it and I need you, if Perceptor asks, to say I'm deactivated. I will send gifts for him but say it's from you since you will be playing the role of father for him. I don't need him coming out to try and find me. I thank you again and I will "check in" from time to time to see how Perceptor is doing._

Ratchet heard Perceptor wake and start clicking for his caretakers' attention.

"Hungry." Perceptor pointed to his stomach, Ratchet laughed.

"Yes, I think some energon will do us both some good." Ratchet placed the pad down and carried Perceptor, hoping life wouldn't become to complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, I'm back, and I lied I'm loading another chapter. Two chapters in one day! WOOHOO! blushes ...Ahem... yes well...

flamingmarsh: Thank you

Elita One: They are slaggin' cute together! The father... you'll find out later!

blood shifter: I'm not sure if I'm going to kill him or not... that was a very dark thought.

Yami Flo: Yeah! Someone new! Yes, Perceptor is far to curious.

Corona 1: Updated fast enough?

Dragowolf: Happy to make you happy. And I'm glad you agree with Perceptor's father's dission.

Cheysuli-Night: 1) All in good time, 2)Ratchet still isn't entirely used to watching Perceptor, but he's getting better, 3) I'M SORRY! I kind of cried writing the holo-picture part. I got the weirdest look during class.

molibehomes: Aw... yes it does.

Chapter Five

Ratchet knew Perceptor had a curious spark, but his intelligence was another story. Whenever Perceptor meet someone new, he'd gesture for paper and pen. Ratchet asked why, Perceptor would merely say "Movement." Apparently, Perceptor could tell a mech's personality by their gestures to get the material. Ratchet, for example, was authoritative but didn't forcefully yank that pad away so he was also in charge so no one would disagree with him. Perceptor wouldn't talk a lot for the fact he would listen and pick up words easier than any sparkling (thankfully for Ratchet, none of them had been curse). But Perceptor's vocal wasn't fully developed, so he could only say three to four words total.

"Ratchet treat!" Perceptor, being carried, reached towards an energon stand.

"Alright, alright, we'll get something. But, we're sharing."

They sat down, Perceptor in Ratchet's lap, waiting for their ride home. Ratchet would reach in the small bag and hand one small circular energon goodie to Perceptor. He would click happily, nibbling and looked around watching mechs walk by. A mech suddenly stopped next to the sitting area. Perceptor looked at him curiously, continuing to eat his goodie; something about him was very familiar. He was black, with a silver line running down his left side and a visor covering his optics.

The mech, noticing Perceptor looking at him, stared down and smiled... widely and wickedly. Perceptor's optics widened, welling up; he knew this mech, he did really bad things. Perceptor whimpered and moved closer to Ratchet; he was taken by surprised by this.

"Perceptor... Perceptor what's wrong?"

"Cute little sparkling you got there." Ratchet looked up noticing the mech for the first time.

"Who are you?" The mech walked around until he was leaning over, near Ratchet's audio receivers.

"Best not say, we wouldn't want you more involved then you already are," the mech ran a finger down Perceptor's cheek, "You really do look like your mother, to bad she's gone." Ratchet stood up, holding Perceptor close and kept hs distance.

"What's going on."

"Relax 'friend', this is merely business. The femme forgot a payment, so technically the sparkling in your arms is a debt release. Hand him over."

"Never, and I wouldn't suggest doning anything in public."

The mech's face darkened. "You're going to regret that. You've forced yourself in something way beyond your knowledge."

With that, the mech turned and walked off.

...

Perceptor wouldn't talk, he wouldn't do anything, he just wanted to be held by Ratchet and would cry if he was put down. Ratchet hated this; Perceptor had finally relaxed enough to actually trust other mechs, but now he couldn't even fall into recharge.

I'm sorry I just can't," Ratchet said into his comm. link, "the hospital will have to run without me for awhile. ...I've hit a bit of a... snag right now with Perceptor. What? Oh no, no he's fine just... somethings come up... Actually do you know how busy 'Fly is?"

...

Sparklings were becoming rare due to the war. Because of this, there were specified medics designed to care for sparklings and none of them came better than the femmebot, Dragonfly. She and Ratchet had become fast friends at their medical school.

"Hi there little one! What's your name?" Perceptor moved closer to Ratchet.

"Like I told you... he doesn't trust anyone."

"That's fine, he'll warm up. So, what's wrong... besides the whole no talking thing."

"He hasn't had a good scan in a while."

"Works for me." Dragonfly reached forward and gently rubbed a main wire on Perceptor's neck. He would have slipped off if Ratchet hadn't been holding him. Perceptor purred as he was handed over.

"Show me that trick later."

Dragonfly smiled and placed Perceptor on the berth; not feelings someones touch, Perceptor instantly whimpered and reached for Ratchet.

"No, no little one. You'll be fine," Dragonfly started her scans, "Nothing interesting to report... besides the fact his energy levels are extremely low! When is the last time he recharged?"

"That's... kind of the main reason I'm here, he won't."

"Any reasons?" Ratchet paused and Dragonfly got the message, "Come here Ratchet, I'm having Perceptor go into recharge. I have a feeling it will be hard unless you hold him. Now," Dragonfly pointed to one of the neck wires, "just rub that and I'll take care of the rest."

Ratchet nodded and started to gently rub the wire. Perceptor purred again, sticking his thumb in his mouth, and dozily looked at Ratchet. Dragonfly put a small sedative in Perceptor' arm, putting him in recharge.

"He'll be out for a while, now, tell me what's going on."

Ratchet sighed. "I don't know. We were in this seating area and a mech walked up, called Perceptor a 'debt release', said his mother didn't pay or something. All I know is he treated Perceptor then told me I was 'in something beyond my knowledge'. Then he left and this little one wouldn't relax."

Dragonfly was about to respond when Perceptor mummbled something. "...Black League..."


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah... sorry for leaving you hanging... but I've had a busy weekend so far. As you know, or don't know, Saturday I was at six flags. It was a last fling for a bunch of seniors in one of my clubs. And yesterday I had to seperate a bunch of airlooms and I was in a Jacksonville IL til midnight and we got there around twelve in the afternoon. So yeah, sorry about that, but to make it up... heeeerrrreeee's the next chapter!

flamingmarsh: No, no that is not good at all. But thank you for saying the story is good.

Elita One: Well... some will be explianed in this chapter, but the full plot will be in the next, so hang on just a bit longer!

blood shifter: Well, thank you. bows

Corona 1: Yeah! You approve! does the happy dance

Cheysuli-Night: Yes the mech was creepy, if he wasn't, he wouldn't really be that good of a bad guy now would he? ...No... no he wouldn't. And seriously, we are on the same wave link or something because that is just creepy! Until the part about the two mechs... could you tell me who you're talking about 'cus... I don't know! Oh and the reason for writing his name, someone told me once that I used to do that as a kid. Not ask for a pen and paper, but I could tell my family members apart by the way they acted. So yeah, now Perceptor does it.

Jessie07: Yeah, new fan! I'm glad you like it!

Chapter Six

Both mechs paused.

"What did he just say?" Ratchet asked looking worried at the sleeping sparkling in his arms.

"Black League..."

"What's that?"

"It's an undergroung organization. They 'claim' that their neutral, but their connections are with the Decepticons. They mainly deal with bribes, like, saying they'll protect for a few energon chips. Why would Perceptor's mother be dealing with a group of mech's like that?"

Ratchet didn't answer; he thanked Dragonfly and quicky walked hom, Perceptor still in recharge. Punching his code, Ratchet noticed a small data pad on his door. He reached up, yanked it off, and hurried inside. Holding Perceptor close, Ratchet turned on the data pad:

_Ratchet,_

_Here's my first pay: 10,000 energon chips. I hope it's enough to start you off._

...

"You can't be serious, please tell me you're not serious." Ratchet frantically looked around the room, holding Perceptor close who was clicking nervously.

"I'm sorry, but the reports we recieved from Dragonfly's scans is not pleasing us." the Director looked down at Ratchet.

"You don't understand, Perceptor can't change caretakers. He won't be able to handle it, it'll be to big of a change and who knows what effect that will have on him."

"It seems to me," the harch mech stood up his silver with the black line down his middle catching the light, "that you are not fit to raise a sparkling. Your reputation shows that your in ablity to do anything without a harsh tone is just not in your nature."

Ratchet growled. "Well Garn, your stuffy and uptight personality won't help raise Perceptor either."

"And there you go again putting emphesis on his name as if he can actually understand us. He's a sparkling he can't tell."

"He's smart for his age, he can understand thing as easily as you or I. I dare say his intellagence passes you."

"Sir," Garn faced the Director, "I think is appropriate to remove the sparkling from Ratchet's care and put it in someone elses hands... say mine." The Director look from Garn to Ratchte and sighed.

"Ratchet, if what you say is true, then, yes, moving Perceptor would be bad. But if the reports don't improve, we will go with Garn's plan. I'm sorry Ratchet, but that is my finally dicision. Alright, if that is it, meeting is dismissed."

Rathcet let out a sigh of relief, looking down at Perceptor who had a calm look on his face, which Ratchet took as he was relieved as well. Garn, on the other hand, looked furious; slamming files closed, he left. He walked down an empty corridor, looked to see no one coming, and activated his comm. link.

"Sir? Garn, mission failed. The Director to Ratchet's plan of action... Yes sir... yes sir, I understand."

...

"I didn't 'give' him the reports, he just came in and took them." Dragonfly argued, holding a purring Perceptor.

"I know, I know, it's just... first the mech's apperance and now Garn pulling this stunt."

"Maybe it's some connection to the Black League." Perceptor whimpered; Ratchet instantly picked him up.

"Do you mind? I like for us both to have a good recharge tonight."

Dragonfly smiled. "You are becoming a very good father."

"Tell me that once this crisis is over."

"So what do you plan to do. If Garn's serious about his idea, then he'll try anything to get Perceptor away from you."

"That's something else that bothers me. Why would Garn try so hard at that if he doesn't even care about Perceptor."

"I'm still going with my theory."

"Ha! I don't like Garn and he's a creep, but I don't think he'd join an underground gang."

...

"You sure you'll be alright?"

"It's a bit later then I would like, but we'll be fine."

Dragonfly waved good bye and watched them go, a nagging voice in the back of her CPU telling her something was wrong.

"What do you think, a bit dark out?" Perceptor merely looked around dozily for the fact he had never been awake this long. Ratchet laughed as they neared the waiting area. Their waiting was ended short when Ratchet noticed an annoucment pad:

**We are sorry for the set backs but transportation has been shut down til further notice.**

"Well... that's random, but can't be avoided." Ratchet continued to walk, the street's lights somehow off.

There was a click and the barrel of a gun pressed against his back. "Hello friend, fancy meeting you here."

Ratchet froze; Perceptor whimpered and moved closer as black silouets surrouned them. Without a weapon to defend, Ratchet tightend his hold on Perceptor somehow thinking that would protect them.

"I told you, you were in something beyond your knowledge. Now... let's try this again and you only get one warning: hand over the sparkling."

"Never." Pain; white hot, sering pain blossomed in Ratchet's chest. He fell to his knees, holding onto Perceptor as much as he could. Wires in his arm were suddenly ripped out; he lost his grip, Perceptor slipped therw, and he fell to the ground. His last sight of Perceptor was him in the black mech's arms, reaching for Ratchet, tears streaming. Then Ratchet's world went black and he knew nothing else.

...

Don't kill me! Ratchet isn't dead, but I had to give you a good cliff hanger! hides


	7. Chapter 7

I'M SORRY! I had to up load this, I hate cliffies as much as the next, but the next chapter will take awhile.

Cheysuli-Night: Honey, that's a really good idea, but I see the twins younger than Perceptor so that wouldn't really work for this story. Don't feel stupid, that's my job, you're the one who gave me the plot bunny in the first place. And, yes, this is more than just a debt release.

Elita One: Down, calm down.

blood shifter: You'll find out in this chapter and he might or might not die. That really didn't answer any of your questions.

flamingmarsh: I'm actually going to write a sequal to this to when Perceptor goes to school and Wheeljack's going to be there... so no Wheeljack yet.

mobilehomes: Someone is worked up...

Chapter Seven

"Ratchet! Ratchet!" Perceptor wiggled and kicked trying to get away from the black mech. he wanted Ratchet, but no matter how much he yelled his caretakers name, Ratchet would not move.

"Shh little one." the mech stroked Perceptor's cheek, "he'll be fine. But you are coming with us."

"No! No, no! Bad mech, bad mech! Mean mech! No, no, down! Perceptor down! Ratchet!"

"Shh," the mech covered Perceptor's mouth, "You are a very noise sparkling. Pick up the medic, we're bringing him with."

...

Ratchet's head was pounding, he couldn't move.

"...Perceptor... Perceptor..."

"It's alright friend, the sparklings here."

"Ratchet?"

He turned on his optics; his arms and legs were tied together with energon bonds. His head was forced up; the mech was holding Perceptor, stroking his cheek, smirking. Tears continually being brushed away, Perceptor was struggling to get to Ratchet.

"Seems you've created quite a bond with this sparkling." the mech placed a 'loving' kiss on Perceptor's helm.

"Leave him alone." Ratchet growled.

"Empty treat," placed another kiss, "you are in no position to do such a thing."

"What do you want?"

"Was I not clear during our last meeting? Perceptor here is a debt release."

"Don't you dare say his name."

"Oh hush. Now, if I'm correct to believe, the father has contacted you?"

"What does that have to do with anything."

"So you have, good, this is perfect."

"What's going on."

"The sparkling's father is well known. Once we realized that he was gone... well, lets just say their neighborhood had become deadly. The mother was more than happy to do anything to make sure that not one wire was damaged on this little mech." To prove his point, he forcefully yanked out a wire on Perceptor's neck. He cried in pain, kicking the mech, who merely licked the spilled energon on his hand.

"Put him down!" Ratchet pulled at his bonds. The mech ignored and continued.

"Everything was going fine, until the femme decided not to pay. She said something, like, being able to handle herself, protect the little one, so she didn't need us. Well, to keep things short, she 'died' and this bundle belongs to us now. And if his father wants to see him alive he'll have to pay a good sum. If not... the imagination is a wonderful thing, don't you think?"

"You're despicable."

"Sorry friend, flattery will get you nowhere. However, seeing as the sparkling needs to be functional and he only trust you..."the mech waved his hand; Ratchet was released and Perceptor was thrown to him, "You'll only be needed until we get what we want."

The mech and others left, locking the door behing them. Ratchet connect the pulled wire and held Perceptor close.

"I'm not letting you go, they won't hurt you." Ratchet received no response. He held Perceptor out, who had both eyes and mouth tightly shut. "What's wrong, did they hurt you?" Perceptor shook his head. "Then talk, they won't hurt you."

"Bad mech say... to noise... hurt you."

"Perceptor, they'll never hurt me and I won't let them hurt you."

...

"Sir, Director, Ratchet and Perceptor are missing!" Dragonfly bursted threw the double door, air intakes uneven as she stopped at the Director's desk.

"What?! When?"

"I don't know, but I checked his apartment and every place I could think of, their just gone!"

"Miss Dragonfly, I'm sure you are over reacting." said Garn standing near the desk.

"I'm not _over reacting_, look this is going to sound far fetched but you've got to believe me. Ratchet said some random mech showed and threatened to take Perceptor away, then when I was running scans I put Perceptor to sleep and he said 'Black League' and you know who they are! Ratchet also said the mech told him that the femme didn't pay and called Perceptor a debt release!"

"Ok, calm down, we need help if we're going to find them. We'll-"

There was a click; Garn pointed a gun at each mech.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to do that."

"Garn, what is the meaning of this?"

"He's part of the Black League, aren't you." said Dragonfly scowling.

"Very good, you're not as big as an air head as I thought you were. Yes, I work for them, but I'm in it for the profit."

"As is everyone else in that bogus organization."

"Oh no my dear Dragonfly, not this time. The sparkling's father is a scientist _and _and inventor. Combined together makes the perfect mech to work for Megatron. We figured that the only way a goody-goody Autobot like him to agree to such terms would be if his son was in our hands. We threaten to offline the annoying little thing and everything falls into place."

"That' terrible! He's a sparkling, you can't do that!"

"Stop your rueful yelling, it's helping no one."

"But your going to offline-"

"Oh that's just a treat nothing more, weren't you listening? If anything, that medic Ratchet will go offline. As far as the sparkling... well, Megatron could use a new Decepticon."

...

Ratchet snapped out of recharge at the sound of their cell door being opened. He wrapped his arms tighter around Perceptor, who was slowly coming out of recharge.

"Well, isn't this pictoral." The black mech smirked down at them. Perceptor, seeing him, shrunk into Ratchet, clicking.

"Noise sparkling. Remember what will happen if you don't shut up," Perceptor fell silent, "Much better, now come along. Daddy dearest is waiting."

Unseen hand forced Perceptor out of Ratchet's grip and held him back. "Excuse the rudeness of my mechs they play quite ruff. The mech holding Perceptor (and holding Ratchet back) was entirely black. Even the optics were coal black, not the usual blue or red. Perceptor was handed over.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have an important meeting to attend to."


	8. Chapter 8

Someone tell me to slow down, this story might be over soon. Ok, I have to get this out, people have been asking me this question so PLEASE READ THIS: I'm going to wirte a sequal to this and Wheeljack is going to be in that. So not yet folks, wait a bit longer!

blood shifter: Hope you're not mad, but I had it and I don't like cliff hangers as much as the next person so... yeah...

flamingmarsh: You don't know what's going to happen in my story! Don't jump to far ahead!

Cheysuli-Night: Look at the message above... and stop guessing so much.

Dragowulf: Don't worry, I'm to the rescue! ...Maybe you should worry...

mobilehomles: I got ya!

Moonscream: ...Well, we can't please everyone now can we? No, I'm kidding, I can't spell all to well, so I make a lot of mistakes that neither the comperter or I really catch.

Elita One: ...Stop giving me evil ideas...

Chapter Eight

Perceptor was scared… no, not scared, terrified. He didn't know what was going on. First his mom's gone, then Ratchet is hurt and now this mech is back and won't leave him alone. Perceptor was trembling, but he didn't dare make a sound. The mech holding him smiled and stroked Perceptor's helm.

"Calm down little one, you'll be fine."

"…Meanie…." The mech forcefully yanked another wire but didn't pull it out. Perceptor whimpered, unable to do anything else, moving closer to the mech.

"Good sparkling, don't talk back."

The dark hallway opened up… to another dark room. Perceptor was forced into a chair, energon bonds tied to his wrists and legs. He whimpered and struggled, receiving another painful yank to the wire.

"Sir, transmission coming in."

"Good, put it threw."

There was a few seconds of static, then the picture cleared. The screen showed a somber looking mech. His helm was a dark blue, two horns coming to a point on either side. His couth was slightly covered with his comm. link, a small scope mounted on his shoulder.

"…Daddy?" Perceptor knew that mech… at least, he thought he did, but he did look very familiar.

"Ah, good, you received our message."

"I don't have time for you games Avon, where is my son."

………………………………………………………

Dragonfly was med… no, not mad, pissed. She and the Director were being held in his room, Garn guarding the door and both of their comm. licks down.

"We have to do something, they can't do this. Perceptor's just a sparkling, they can't hand him over to the Decepticons. And offlining Ratchet, I… I can't even believe this is happening…. Are you even listening to me?" The Director didn't respond, "Hello, Sir?"

"Let me ask you something… do you believe in miracles?"

……………………………………………………………

"Now, now, let's not get jumpy." Avon smirked. He pulled the seat Perceptor was in forward until he was seen by the mech; he inched forward, clearly panicked.

"Perceptor… let him go! He doesn't need to be between this! You have my attention, just, please let him go!"

"Give this little mech up? That would break his heart, wouldn't it?" Perceptor didn't know who the mech was, but he wanted out and he felt this mech could help.

"What do you want?"

"You're in the field of electric and all that jazz correct?" Avon placed a kiss on Perceptor's cheek, "We are in need of a field disruptor and we only trust your experience to build it."

"That's absurd! Such a thing is almost impossible to build, not to mention illegal!"

"So, you disagree with me." Avon dangled a vile over Perceptor's left arm. The mech eyed it worriedly. "I don't like mechs disagreeing with me."

Avon opened the vile and slowly poured it on Perceptor. It acted like acid, eating threw his protective armor and into the wiring. Perceptor yelled and screamed; it hurt, he didn't know what it was but it hurt! He called for Ratchet, his mom, anyone he could think of. Smirking, Avon poured a few drops on his leg.

"Stop please! Alright I'll do it, just for the love of Primus, please stop!"

"I'm sorry," Avon pulled out a laser scalpel, "But I don't like mechs disagreeing with me."

……………………………………………………….

Ratchet was pissed… no, not pissed… mega-pissed. (Why not, it what he felt!). Two cycles, Perceptor was gone for two cycles. The mechs holding him left as soon as that slaggin' ring leader did and left Ratchet in the dark. He laid his few tools out, preparing for whatever condition they brought Perceptor back. Ratchet was at a loss; no escape route and, seeing how Dragonfly hadn't busted threw the walls, she was probably in trouble as well.

The cell door opened; Avon stood in the doorway, his signature smirk back on his face.

"Where's Perceptor, what did you do with him!"

Avon merely stepped to the side; the mech behind him was holding Perceptor, battered, bruised, and bleeding energon. The mech casually tossed Perceptor in; Ratchet rushed forward and caught Perceptor, he squeaked in pain.

"What… did… you… DO!"

"Finished our bargaining, good night."

"Wait! You said you wanted Perceptor in good condition, the tools I have now won't do any good to heal him!"

"I said I wanted him functional, I didn't say what condition I wanted him in. He looks fine to me."

"You've got to be kidding! If these wounds aren't patched up he'll contract a virus!"

"…No concern of mine. As long as the deal went through, I'll be fine with it." Avon left; as soon as their footsteps died out, Perceptor clung onto Ratchet and cried.

"Here, let me see." Ratchet grabbed the only thing that could actually help, fabric wrap, and wound it around each seeping gash or burn.

"Ratchet… h-hurt…."

"I know, you'll be fine."

"H-how?"

"I don't know… but there are mechs out there solving this problem. We are getting out of this."

"Promise?" Ratchet looked down at the welled up, hopeful optics of Perceptor.

"Yes," Ratchet held Perceptor close, "I promise."

…………………………………………………………….

"…Miracles?" Dragonfly looked at the Director with a confusingly.

"Yes, did I stutter?" The Director held up a make shift communicator.

"Brilliant! How did you do that?"

"I didn't become the Director with just a pretty face."

"Well, this is great and all, but who are we going to call?"

"… 'Ghostbusters'?" Dragonfly's confused look deepened, "Earth joke, sorry. But I have a friend who owes me a little favor," he activated it, "Let's see, right frequency… hello, hello Jazz? Hey buddy, think you could help me out with something?"

………………………………………………………………..

"Come on Perceptor, you need to eat this."

"No… taste bad."

"I know it's stale, but you need to eat."

Perceptor shook his head no and curled closer to Ratchet. Sighing, Ratchet placed the cube down and very lightly rubbed one of the many wrapped burns. Perceptor's air intake hitched, making him cough and spurt up unprocessed energon. Combining the acid acting like its' own virus and Perceptor's low immune system (due to he was a sparkling) Perceptor had, just as Ratchet predicted, contracted a virus a few nano-clicks after he was dropped back in. Desperate to cure it, Ratchet yelled his vocals raw, demanding for energon. He forcefully received energon, but it was so stale that it was becoming a solid.

Perceptor clicked in discomfort; his insides hurt, his system in need of nourishment, but he was unable to stomach anything. He also felt weird, as if something bad was crawling inside of him. Perceptor laid his head against 

Ratchet's chest, listening to his caretakers' sparkbeat. Falling into an uneasy recharge, Perceptor stuck his thumb in his mouth and powered down his optics. Ratchet listened to Perceptor's system shut down one by one.

Their door suddenly inched open; Ratchet eyed the doorway, attempting to hide Perceptor. The door was fully open… but no one was there.

"Medic Ratchet?"If a hand hadn't been placed on his mouth, Ratchet would have yelled bloody murder.

"Whoa! Calm down, I'm here to help," Ratchet heard the sound of a system powering down and a large mech suddenly stood in front of him, "Relax, I'm an Autobot."

"Wha-?"

Name's Mirage," he helped Ratchet up, "We were contacted by you Director, saying you needed help."


	9. Chapter 9

Ok folks, this is the last chapter to 'Babysit', but don't panic 'cuz I'm making a sequel to this but it will take a while to upload it. And to make you twitch some more, I'm going to upload a teser next.

blood shifter: Well duh! Corse they're here wouldn't be a rescue without them.

Corona 1: Yeah! ...You might yell at me after this chapter.

flamingmarsh: ...tell me how? I don't really know what to do.

Elita One: Someone is excited.

D. Mischief: Of course!

Cheysuli-Night: It's good to be excited. I'm gald you agree with Perceptor on that!

Quiteone80: It's ok... I'm bad at doing reviews as well, but I'm glad you like it!

mobliehomes: WHO DOESN'T!?

Chapter Nine

The Autobot stopped, gestured Ratchet to stay put, and disappeared. Holding a deeply recharging Perceptor, Ratchet listen to the mech's retreating footsteps. Mirage had quickly run through what had happened so far.

Garn had picked up the Director's transmission and had attempted to end it. One thing lead to another… and Garn was hopefully in the Pit. Mirage's group (Ratchet's rescue party) was distracting Avon until the trio was able to get out.

Mirage reappeared, startling Ratchet. "Ok, we have a clear shot, but we need to keep quiet. Do you think…."

"…Perceptor."

"Right, right, do you think he'll stay in recharge?"

"I'm saying yes, but he'll be quiet if he does wake up."

Mirage nodded and crouched forward, Ratchet right behind him. The entered, what Ratchet presumed, the storage room. Boxes and creates were piled high allowing the two mechs to hide easily. They reached the opposite wall and escaped.

………………………………………………….

Kneeling down, gun out, Jazz casually peered around the corner. Garn was out of the picture, but they didn't really know who all they could trust. Jazz waved his hand forward; Dragonfly and the Director quickly stopped behind Jazz, Prowl bringing up the rear.

"How far away from the exit are we?" Jazz looked at the Director.

"…It's several stories down!"

"Not that one! If we walk out the front, we might draw attention! Where's the emergency exit?"

"Down the next hall. Stop being snappish… and don't roll your optics at me!"

Jazz ignored him and moved on; he flattened himself against the wall next to an off colored box. He hit it hard, but didn't make a sound, and it slide open.

"Ok go… go!" Prowl pushed them forward. The Director slid down first… Dragonfly… Jazz… Prowl had one leg in when the other was shot threw. Jazz stopped his decent, looking up to see Prowl halfway in, his gun out.

"Prowl! Forget it! Just slide down!" Letting go of the sides, the hole closed as Prowl descended. Wrapping his arms around Prowl's waist, Jazz finished the decent, cushioning Prowl's landing.

"What happened?" Dragonfly rushed forward.

"Another spy… nothing… to bit."

"Prowl… slag it!" Jazz turned to the Director, "Fabric rap, please tell me ya have it."

Nodding, the Director pulled it out of subspace and handed it over. Jazz handed Dragonfly his gun.

"Go guard the exit. Shoot at anyone who comes down, we'll call you back when ready."

Dragonfly nodded; she took her position at the base, pointing the gun up the shaft. Jazz carefully lifted Prowl's leg, allowing the Director to wrap it up. The job was done in five nano-clicks; Dragonfly was called over as Prowl leaned against Jazz.

"How good of a shot are ya?" Jazz looked sternly at Dragonfly.

"Um… good, I guess."

"We'll go with it," Prowl took over, "Director stay in the middle. We'll lead… Dragonfly is it? You bring up the rear."

"O-ok, what do I do?"

"Just look behind us periodically and warn us if someone's coming. Nothin' too big." Jazz smiled.

…………………………………………….

Ratchet whipped around as another far off boom sounded.

"Don't bother, just keep moving forward!"

"Go Ratchet!"

Perceptor's yells brought him back; he needed to stay focused. Perceptor had recently woken up and had coughed up more energon. Apparently that was enough to warn Avon's mechs that they had gotten out. Mirage called for backup, moving the battle to them, scaring Perceptor even more.

"We only need to find the next exit!"

"Then what?!"

"We find the ship, that should be enough!" They turned the next corner to find the exit… and Avon. Perceptor whimpered and looked away; Ratchet placed a hand on the back of Perceptor's helm. Mirage gripped his gun, prepared for anything.

"Avon I presume." His smirk, if possible, looked deadlier.

"Autobots… in my lovely base? …I'll need to sanities my base later. For now, give back Perceptor, we still need him."

"…Ratchet?"

"Shh, it's ok Perceptor, I won't let him take you," Ratchet faced Avon, "You've already made your bargain, leave Perceptor alone."

"I'm afraid you don't understand, daddy dearest just agreed, he hadn't even begun to build. If I have nothing to dangle over him, it will all be for not."

"You sicken me."

"Yet again, flattery will get you nowhere, now," Avon pulled a gun out and pointed it… at the back of Perceptor's head, "Dead or alive it doesn't matter, I just want the job done."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"…Try me."

It happened fast; the sound of a shot echoed, Ratchet had little time to move, Mirage yelled something, and Perceptor cried out. Ratchet found himself on the floor curled around Perceptor. Something wet was seeping onto his chest; the shot had missed its target but Perceptor's leg had a large seeping gash. Ratchet applied pressure, but the spilling energon slipped through. There was a click; Ratchet found Avon standing over him, pointing the gun at its original target.

"You moved… that's not nice." There was a loud bang and Avon dropped to the floor. Mirage stood in his place, the butt of his gun containing a large dent.

"Wha-?"

"Get up! His shot strayed and hit a gas line!" Continually pressing Perceptor's gash, Ratchet quickly followed Mirage out. "Prime! We need to get out now! Avon's shot hit a gas line, this place is going to blow!" Mirage yelled into his comm. link, turning it off before he received an answer. Ratchet turned down his optics as bright light hit him.

"Hurry! Come on Ratchet run!" Ratchet looked up and noticed Dragonfly frantically waving at him to hurry up.

" 'Fly! Help, Perceptor's hurt!"

"Med bay, now, follow me!"

………………………………………..

Ratchet watched the far off building burn to ash… along with his troubles he hoped. He looked down to find Perceptor trying to see better.

"No, no, you don't need to see that." Ratchet picked Perceptor up, mindful of the wrapped wound, and turned away from the window to the small group.

"I believe that's the last we've heard of Avon and the Black League." said Hound, placing an arm around Mirage who was supporting his own wound.

"Don't hitch your air intake, he has more lives than Megatron himself." said Prowl; Ratchet laughed. Perceptor moved closer, clicking nervously at the group before them.

"Don't worry Perceptor, they're Autobots, they won't hurt you." Dragonfly gently touched a wire, Perceptor purred in contentment.

"So, I hear you're quite a shooter." Ratchet said slyly making Dragonfly's face plate heat up.

"Ya better believe it." Jazz exclaimed, "She's a bit jumpy, but perfect Autobot material."

"Stop it… you're making me heat up." The door opened; Prime walked in, the Director and a red battle-worn Autobot following.

"Ah, you're the infamous Optimus Prime." Ratchet said; Prime laughed.

" 'Infamous', that certainly hasn't been used to describe me before."

"Must have some back-structure if he can talk to you like that." the red mech said.

"Um… you are?"

"Ironhide, weapons specialist." He gripped Ratchet's free hand in a tight shake; Ratchet winced. "Ha, soft mech! Don't worry, we'll break that."

"Intros and warm greetings over with, we found no survivors but Avon was not discovered." the room was silent.

"As I said, more lives than Megatron." said Prowl.

"But… we did find this," the Director held up a small device, "It's a holo-picture recording… from Perceptor's father."

Ratchet placed Perceptor down on the table; the Director put the recording in front of him and turned it on. A miniature version of Perceptor's father flashed up.

"_I hope this finds the Autobots or someone who know them. I thank you for saving Ratchet and my son and… I'm sorry. Thankfully the device was never built, but Perceptor still cannot be with me. Ratchet, I still need you to watch him for me. I don't blame you for the resent event, no one could have predicted it. Autobots, I ask that you help Ratchet as much as you can. Guards anything you can think of, just try to keep my son safe. Perceptor,"_ he clicked when he heard his name,_ "you will not remember this, but I need to say it: I love you. I can't care for you, you may never even see me in your life, but I will think about you every day. Your mother was a wonderful person and only did what she did to protect you. I blame myself for what happened to both of you. And I don't believe I have the obligation to tell you this, but I hope you grow up happy and strong…."_

The device clicked off, leaving the room in deadly silence.

"…My guess is, he went into hiding," said Prowl, Ratchet picked Perceptor up, "Probably to protect Perceptor the only way he can."

"Makes sense; take away the prize, Perceptor's threat of being taken away drops." said Dragonfly. Perceptor reached out, trying to grab the device off the table. Prime gave it to him, his face somber. Perceptor flipped it around, trying to turn it back on.

"What's going to happen to Perceptor?" Ratchet asked.

"Well," the Director spoke up, "the father requested that Perceptor stay with you. Following that, there's one thing I know to do to make sure Perceptor can't be taken away from you." Finding the button, Perceptor pressed it and his father flashed on.

"_I hope this finds the Autobots or someone who knows them…."_

…………………………………………

"Alright, sign here… here… initial… sign…. Ok, everything's in order," the Director smiled, "Perceptor is now your adopted son."

"Woohoo!"

"Yeah, go Ratchet!"

Dragonfly and Jazz cheered and clapped as if watching a sports event, Prowl standing behind them, shaking his head. Perceptor, following the two mechs, clapped and kicked his legs, laughing.

"Yes, yes, congratulations. Now, Dragonfly, your flight leaves soon. We wouldn't want you late on your first day at the training camp."

"Right and we," Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl, "need to move in. That apartment isn't going to decorate itself."

"How I got stuck with you on this mission… I will never know."

"Aww, Prowlie, that hurts."

"Prowlie!" Perceptor kicked his legs.

"Ha! See, he even likes your nickname." Prowl mumbled something, but no one heard it.

"Right well we're off." the Director lead Dragonfly out. The group followed but went their separate ways when they exited. Perceptor tugged at Ratchet's armor, pointing to an energon stand; he laughed.

"Alright… we'll get something, but we're sharing."


	10. Teaser

This is a taste of what's to come next story! Younglings, for me, discribes teens/young adults.

Teaser

Ratchet looked up at the sound of his front door being knocked. He opened it to find a youngling holding Perceptor; the bottom half of his face plate was covered with a silted mask, 'fins' sticking out from the sides of his head.

"Um... hi," the fins lit up when he spoke, "You... you're Ratchet right?"

"Yes, what happened." Perceptor's face plate was a deep red, he was mumbling and twitching in his recharge.

"I'll explain, but could I lay Perceptor down. My arms are giving out."

"Oh, yes, come in."

"Thank you." The youngling laid Perceptor down; he sat down next to Perceptor, lightly rubbing the sleeping mech's forehead. Ratchet pulled a chair up and sat down.

"So..."

"Oh right, I kind of talked Perceptor to hang out after school. We were going to get a few cubes of energon, I swear, but I think his energon was spiked by someone 'cuz he suddenly started doing... weird things. I got him out as soon as I could and that's it. He passed out on the way here."

Ratchet noticed he paused slightly and the color in his fins deepened a bit.

"What's you name youngling?"

"Wheeljack." Ratchet paused; now that he got a better look, he did recognize the youngling. So this was the mech that caught Perceptor's optic. Combined that with the information Wheeljack had told him and Ratchet could figure out what Perceptor had said.

"Well," Ratchet stood up, "I'll be throwing things together, hopefully to help Perceptor's hangover when he wakes up."

Ratchet left, leaving the two younglings alone. Wheeljack looked down at the sleeping mech; he couldn't believe Perceptor would say those things! They weren't bad, it just... Wheeljack just wondered if... if he felt the same way.

He was told long ago that if someone... felt that way, if he cleared his CPU and focused on the on thing he could figure out how he felt about it. Then if that didn't work or if eh still wasn't sure... well, he'll cross that bridge when he got there.

Turning off his optics, Wheeljack thought about it, about holding Perceptor, not as a friend, but as a... lover. That word floated around his CPU joyfully, his body becoming light. Wheeljack snapped his optics open, his fins a deep color of red. No... no no no, this is wrong! ...But is didn't feel wrong... Wheeljack looked down at Perceptor again... there was no way to avoid it. Looking at the door to make sure Ratchet wasn't coming back, Wheeljack took his mask off and knelt beside Perceptor.

Spark pounding, checking the door one more time, Wheeljack bent down and connected lips with Perceptor.


End file.
